Loved and Lost
by glofigs24
Summary: Abe has just moved to London from California. he has moved in with Sal, and he works as an apprentice key maker. When one day, Mimi walks in and he is blown away by her. Then one night his world comes crashing down. Based on the movie Dead Fish.


Title: Loved and LostAge: 14 and up

Summary: Abe has just moved to London from California. he has moved in with Sal, and he works as an apprentice key maker. When one day, Mimi walks in and he is blown away by her. So much so that he tries to woo her and he even asks Danny the loan shark for money. After they sleep together, Abe ends up moving in with Mimi. Then one night his world comes crashing down and she tells him she is going to go live with her mom for a while in Spain and that she leaves the day after tomorrow which happens to be Abe's birthday. Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Dead fish, the writers and creators and whoever else do.

Author's Note: This story is more of a prequel to the actual movie. Which starts out at the end of this story, in the train station. Here is the adventure of Abe Klein:

Loved and Lost

This is it, the first day of the rest of my life. Hi! My name is Abe Klein, I am 20 years old and I just moved to London from California. I live with my pot smoking best friend Salvador. All in one day my life has changed for the better. I was working as a locksmith at my shop when this creature walks in and I am talking an absolute angel. Her name is Mimi and she is a goddess sent from heaven. So I stutter to her "How may I help you today miss?" and she replies "Hola, I need some keys for my new apartment" I am telling you as soon as she spoke it was love at first sight, I could barely speak, she just took my breathe away. I knew from then on that Mimi was going to be my whole world. With Mimi I knew I didn't want to be a slacker and a slob anymore. I wanted to change; I needed to change for Mimi.

It started out simple enough, flowers here, promises there. Before I knew it I was running out of money. All the wooing of Mimi was taking its toll on my bank account. Until one day Sal (who always seems to have some kind of money making scheme or plan) told me about this loan shark he knows named Danny Devine. So I finally get up the nerve to call him "Hello, Is this Danny Devine?" he answers "who the Fuck are you?" "My name is Abe Klein?" "What the fuck can I do for you, this evening Mr. Abe fucking Klein? You piece of shit" I now realize that Danny was actually be kind to me that day, but at the time it made me a little nervous. "I um in need of some um money" I said "and um I was told you could um help me with that" "OK Mother fucker, I can do that for you, you little shite, I can help ya, you little piece of shite! My rules are simple, all I ask of is for you to give me my money when it's due! Give me my money means no fucking reprieves and no fucking reprieves means, no fucking reprieves!" "Ok alright, I got it, thank you Danny…" and before I could say anymore Danny hung up.

So, a few days later, I got my money from Danny. A week later, I had the most amazing night of my entire life! The night I gave my whole self to Mimi. It all started out great enough. I took Mimi to Piccadilly for dinner. She was so sweet and funny and just the most perfect creature on the planet. By the end of the meal, I was now in love with Mimi then I have ever been in love with anyone before in my life. After dinner, we went back to her place and I have never had that much fun in my life. Mimi was explosive! Afterwards, I just wanted to lie in her arms for ever and never let her go. A month later we moved in together, living happily in bliss. It was the most glorious time in the world. It was absolutely perfect. Then one night Mimi dropped a bomb that would break my heart. We were sitting on the couch snuggling, when Mimi turns to me and says "I think its time we take a little break from each other Abe" flabbergasted I said "what? No! Everything is perfect!" " I am going to stay with my mother in Spain for awhile, while I think things over" she said as if she didn't even hear me speak. "What! You can't just abandon us like that, without an explanation, don't you love me anymore? Mimi I am totally and utterly in love with you, you are my world" "I know Abe but this isn't working anymore, I need someone who is responsible, not someone who is going to fuck everything up" "ok well, when do you leave then?" I ask meekly. "The day after tomorrow" she answered. "Oh god, No Mimi, please don't do this" "I have to Abe, I'm sorry" "Well at least let me drive you to the station, please?" I asked. "Fine, you can drive me to the station, the train leaves at ten o' clock in the morning, but know this, if you keep acting like a child, then forget about ever seeing me again" and she stormed out of the room and into our bedroom before I can say another word, slamming the door behind. Leaving me to sleep on the couch.

The next morning I woke up with a crick in the neck and the argument from the night before still fresh in my mind. How can Mimi do this to me? I love her, doesn't she know that? I would do anything for her. To top off all this agony, Danny keeps calling to badge me about some money I owe him, like I need that this week. Before I know it, the day I have been regretting finally comes. The day Mimi goes back to her mother in Spain, which just so happens to be my 21st birthday. Little did I know, Mimi wasn't done dropping bombs on me just yet. We were standing at the station with trains being called left and right, when all of a sudden, Mimi says "Abe, before I leave, I have to tell you something" "What? What is it?" " I haven't been totally honest with you, I don't know how to say this, so I am just going to say it, I'm pregnant" for a good what feels like an eternity I don't say a word. I just stand there like a Greek statue. How can this be? I thought we were careful and everything. I was just about to say all this to Mimi when I look up and see Mimi going up the escalator to her platform. So I have no choice but to follow.

The end or To Be Contiuned in the movie.


End file.
